zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonehazard
Bonehazard is the third of Demon X's four generals, and the only female of the group. Biography Despite Frostbite and Ripsaw having great effect in terms of control, the remaining rogues gave Demon X a desire for a new general. He selected a caracal cat's guinea fowl catch in Africa with the help of social media, and took scans of Dino Runner 2's design. Apart from the fact that they were caught red-handed by Danielle, the heist went rather quickly, though Adventure Squad was once again hot on their heels. Occuring in Asia, Demon X tossed one of his cores at the corpse, causing it to mechanize and mutate, with Thomas as a witness and tester for his skills. The tyrannosaur proved to be at an aerial disadvantage, the foot soldier feature put into use via the arrival of the other squad members. Upon seeing Tim in the fray, the new dark general put her skills to the test against the original template, and he proved more than a match for her abilities. Despite holding their own, they eventually fell against Adventure Squad, forcing another retreat on the dark lord's part, fortunately, the new general quickly hit most of them with and acid bomb, leaving only Tim functional. He proved to be capable of going solo, single-handedly preventing them from using the moon as a weapon. Personality While loyal to Demon X, as are the other generals, Bonehazard is often described as a sultry, flirtatious femme fatale who can change to a screaming blood-thirsty maniac at the drop of a hat, with the intellect to back up her dirty battle tactics. Due to knowing she was based on Dino Runner 2 the moment she was created, she developed an instant rivalry with Tim, always attacking him upon his arrival as a superiority challenge, despite the red pterosaur wanting nothing to do with her other than to end her oppression on innocents. She acts with a classy behavior and a flamboyant tone during her scuffles with Tim. Appearance Devil Mode Bonehazard's winged body has purple wings, hands, and knee braces with a matching collar and beast horn. Her arms, hips, legs (excluding the calves and feet), beast skull, legs inlets, and head are colored mustard yellow. Her wrist cuffs, torso, waist, calves and feet are earth green, and her face is silver with red eyes. Her pectorals are silver the outer halves and purple on the inner, with red and yellow marks on her waist, and her silver kneecaps have cyan panels, and purple trapazoids underneath. Her legs have silver shin guards, with cyan panels on the sides that are bordered by black veins. Dark Beast Bonehazard's underside is unchanged from devil mode, with the exception of the omission of her arms and a mustard yellow panel in place of the beast head, now situated in front with a purple crest and lower jaw, red eyes, and a magenta forehead panel. Her lower underbelly has devil mode's leg details, albeit connected directly to the waist. The dark beast has an earth green tail, and walks on 2 mustard yellow legs with 2 silver blue toes on each foot. Abilities Aside from flight, most of Bonehazard's abilities were copied off of Dino Runner 2's, but with highly potent acid in place of water. Her weapons include a double-barreled blaster and a smaller pistol. Her other weapons include a dark matter glove and an unlimited amount of cores that once hit with his blasters, splits into a bunch of Dragobats. Like all of Demon X's generals, Bonehazard can fuse with Demon X, forming a limb for either formation. Behind the scenes Bonehazard is potrayed by a Power of the Primes deluxe class Cutthroat.